1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rotary head tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to the miniaturization of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a tape player having rotary heads, it is necessary to effect rotation of a capstan for transporting the tape and at least a take-up reel base for rewinding the tape in addition to rotating the rotary heads. When the rotary heads, capstan and take-up reel base are driven by respective motors, the current consumption by the several motors is undesirably large, and such arrangement is further disadvantageous in that a driving circuit is required for each motor and a relatively large space is required for installing the several motors so that miniaturization of the apparatus cannot be attained.
If the number of motors is reduced, and a belt transmission is employed for rotating the several elements of the apparatus to be driven thereby, other problems are encountered, namely, the transmission loss is relatively high, the durability of the transmission is low and precise rotational synchronism between the rotated members, for example, the rotary heads and the capstan, cannot be achieved.